marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Project T.A.H.I.T.I.
Project T.A.H.I.T.I. was a S.H.I.E.L.D. project ordered by Director Nick Fury and overseen by Agent Phil Coulson. It involved the harvesting of a unidentified alien corpse for medicinal purposes. History Creation Project T.A.H.I.T.I. started at some point after 2010, possibly in coordination with the Avengers Initiative. The goal of the project was to create a medicine that could save a mortally wounded Avenger. The head of the project was Agent Phil Coulson. Project T.A.H.I.T.I. was located within the Guest House that was guarded by Alpha and Beta. Inside the Guest House was a room labelled T.A.H.I.T.I that contained a decaying an unidentified alien corpse named G.H. that was being drained of its bodily fluids into multiple vials; each vial was labelled with different numbers but all with the prefix GH. GH.325 had the capability to resurrect the dead. The drug also had extreme psychological side effects that often left test subjects insane, paranoid, and without any will to live. Attempts to prevent these side effects using memory replacement had mixed results. However, the side effects on test subjects were too extreme, and Coulson resigned from his position and recommended the project's shut down. However, that didn't stop the project, which was used to resurrect Phil Coulson himself and cure a mortally wounded Skye. Reviving Coulson When Nick Fury decided to resurrect Coulson after the Battle of New York, he allowed Project T.A.H.I.T.I. to do it. As part of the resurrection process, Coulson lost memory about ever leading Project T.A.H.I.T.I. "T.A.H.I.T.I." When Agent Coulson came to the Guest House in order to heal Skye after she was fatally shot by Ian Quinn, he unwittingly brought the Clairvoyant there who was interested how Coulson was alive after being fatally stabbed by Loki before the Battle of New York. Agent Fitz grabbed the vial labelled GH.325, because of research into Level 10 files he had conducted earlier. While Coulson was stunned at discovering that his life was owed to an alien, Garrett took other vials from the room. The Guest House was destroyed by a self-destruct bomb that was planted in case of infiltration. "Providence" Garrett did experiments on corpses with the other GH vials hoping to use it in what is dubbed "Phase 3" of Centipede, reviving dead Centipede soldiers. Thus far, the results have not duplicated the results of GH.325, so he freed Raina for that effort. Meanwhile, Coulson learned from Melinda May, who was ordered by Director Fury to watch Coulson for signs of deterioration or corruption, that Fury was not the head of Project T.A.H.I.T.I., as Coulson had assumed. Soon after Melinda May found out that Agent Coulson himself was the head of Project T.A.H.I.T.I., and showed him a video of him recommending its shutdown. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 1 ****"Pilot" (Mentioned only) ****"T.A.H.I.T.I." (First appearance) ****"Turn, Turn, Turn" (Mentioned only) ****"Providence" (Mentioned only) ****"The Only Light in the Darkness" (Mentioned only) ****"Nothing Personal" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 ****"The Writing on the Wall" (Mentioned only) ****"Melinda" (Mentioned only) ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" (Mentioned only) ****"Scars" (Mentioned only) ****"S.O.S. Part Two" (Mentioned only) ***Season 3 ****"Laws of Nature" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "T.A.H.I.T.I." ProjectTAHITI2-TAHITI.png ProjectTAHITI3-TAHITI.png GH1-TAHITI.png GH2-TAHITI.png GHCorpse-AoSTAHITI.png Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Projects